


Diva

by Dogstar (leanwellback)



Category: Singin' in the Rain (1952)
Genre: Fanvids, Festivids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 21:49:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5842198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leanwellback/pseuds/Dogstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>People? Lina Lamont ain't people!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Diva

**Download** : (74MB, .avi) [mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/ncgea0zg88rl4m3/Diva.avi) | [sendspace](https://www.sendspace.com/file/q6uik8)  
**Streaming** : [youtube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PsXCVdYLvas)

Subtitles:[.srt file](http://www.mediafire.com/download/l22ryn7npnlewgh/Diva.srt), courtesy of angelikitten

**Music:** Diva by Beyonce (Glee Cast version)

**Author's Note:**

> Music and clips copyright of their respective owners. This transformative work is not made for profit.


End file.
